On May 11, 1991 an international workshop on Paget's disease of bone was held in New York City with the goal of exploring new ideas and controversies across a variety of basic and clinical sciences related to Paget's disease. A key feature of the meeting involved a number of medical scientists who were outside the field of Paget's disease. This meeting produced a valuable interchange of ideas on the possible etiology of the disease. In addition, the therapy of the disease was discussed in depth. It is now proposed to have a second meeting on October 23, 1993 at The Princeton Club in New York City. This meeting will deal with the complications and consider the means of prevention and treatment of these problems. The complications to be discussed include neoplasms (sarcoma and giant cell tumors), hearing loss, dental complications and spinal stenosis. The organizing committee will invite medical scientists who are experts in these areas but who previously may not have been involved with Paget's disease research. It is believed that once more this approach will lead to stimulation of new avenues of research which will improve the care of the millions of Paget's disease patients in the United States and other countries. A summary of the discussions carried out during the workshop will be published in a medical journal as a means of disseminating the ideas as widely as possible.